


When Is It Too Soon

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Martian Physiology is weird, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to Never Alone chapter 8. Of course, this is also a stand alone, I suppose. </p><p>J'onn wishes to go to the "next level" in his and Caleb's relationship. Caleb does not mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Is It Too Soon

When Is It Too Soon?

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


' _When is it considered... Too soon... For Earthlings to consummate a relationship? I do not want to push if you are not ready... But I have been wondering... And it is not something I wish to ask someone else... Especially if Flash caught wind._ ' J'onn seemed to be... Embarrassed. I chuckled.

_'It's different for different people. But if you ask me, I feel like we've waited long enough. Anything I should worry about before we... Get started?_ ' I asked. 

' _No. I don't suppose there is.... Aside from what I told you a few months ago... Except... That we will be connected telepathically... Even after words... Is... That... Acceptable...?_ ' He asked. I kissed him, getting off his lap and leading him to my room. 

' _This answer your question?_ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Before I could let him respond, I had him on my bed, straddling his lap. I kissed him, over and over. He was sighing in our link, a good sign I supposed. My hands carefully began tracing over his body, feeling the muscle and lines, the few scars. I kissed each scar on his chest, nipping softly around where his heart beat was. He moaned in our link, and I smiled. ' _Glad I'm doing this right. Let me know if I somehow hurt you... Or if you want to stop._ '

' _If you stop, I will not speak to you for a month.'_ J'onn threatened, his voice sounding out of breath. I chuckled, allowing my hands to go lower, around his stomach and abdomen. He flinched, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. I could hear purring, and looked up at him.

' _You purr?_ ' I ask. He was legitimately purring, like a cat. Purring. His hands went to my hips.

' _Yes. Why? Do you humans not express... Arousal like that...?_ ' He asked, the purr still going, his hips slightly rolling towards mine. I shook my head.

' _No.... But, hey, this means I'm doing something right. Keep on purring._ ' I chuckled, kissing at his neck. He hissed somewhat, hands squeezing at my hips. There will be bruises tomorrow. I kissed back down to his hips, his hands releasing me as he allowed a moan to escape again. 

' _I believe this constitutes as teasing._ ' He carefully grabbed me, pulling me back up so he could turn us around, him on top. ' _And you are still wearing clothes.'_ He tsked, hands sliding to pull my shirt off. I groaned as he not only pulled off my shirt, but began to tease my chest with his hands. His mouth soon joined, kissing over me, his tongue, (shit was it forked?), was teasing my nipples. I moaned, a little louder than I had meant.

He paused, moving off. I let out a frustrated noise. ' _J'onn, I swear if you do not get your ass back over here to fuck me, I will-_ ' My thought was cut off as one of his hands teased over the bulge in my pants, causing a low moan. Next thing I know, my pants and boxers are phased off, (I don't remember telling him he could do that, but whatever). He carefully began to stroke my cock, my moans and his purrs becoming louder. 

I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hand, stopping him. ' _I do not want to finish yet. I want to be inside of you first. Please. Condoms are in the night stand._ ' I told him. He stopped, letting me go. I heard the night stand open and close, a packet opening. J'onn carefully rolled it on to me, making sure to tease me. Bastard.

He was on top of me again, guiding me into his... Hole? Right. Males gave birth on Mars, naturally an easy access hole... That was very, very wet. I moaned. ' _I guess I was teasing you, huh?_ ' I spoke, feeling him sink onto me. 

' _Yes... Can you handle it if I move?_ ' He asked, voice nearly hoarse from his own moaning and purring. I nodded, feeling his hips move over mine, clenching at my cock. I groaned, wishing for sight. Who wouldn't want to see a Martian taking them on? We were both close, due to not only the teasing but how long it had been for either of us (him especially... Thousands of Earth years. Damn.)

We came together, sort of... He was a little before me, but oh well. I panted as he slid off, curling into me. I rose up enough to toss the condom into the trash can (thank you telekinesis). I laid back down, pulling J'onn to lay on my chest. He didn't protest, instead snuggling closer. ' _Incredible._ ' He murmured, sleepy. Sleepy?

' _Yeah. It was. We may have to start doing that more often._ ' I smiled, closing my eyes. He seemed to agree, curling closer.

 


End file.
